Natsu's Betrayal
by Allive
Summary: Natsu and Lucy broke up recently, but Lucy wants him back. She won't stop until she gets what she wants... even if it means hurting someone.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story so it might not be as good as you expect it to be, so PLEASE no hate but I will take some tips and suggestions for the second chapter. Ok on to the story now, ENJOY**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _The sun rose to its highest peak. A girl with long golden blonde hair and green emerald eyes woke up with a dark cloud over her head. This girl, Lucy_ _, stretched and sighed. She was still upset about the breakup between her and Natsu. "_ _How can he do this to me, what did I do to deserve this!"_ _Lucy thought to herself._ _ **KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**_ _"OPEN UP! IT'S NATSU!" Lucy got up and went to the door." What do_ _you_ _want." Lucy stated harshly. "I just wanted to say how… how much I don't care 'bout you, okay that's all bye~!" Lucy just stands there in shock "WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO! I WILL SEND GRAY ON YOUR BUTT! YOU BAKA~!" Lucy screamed as Natsu walked away laughing._ _"That boy thinks this is funny? I'LL show him funny."_

 _At the Fairytail guild, all of its members were either fighting or drinking. Lucy stormed in the guild and that is when she saw Erza and Natsu together, it looked like he was flirting with her but she doesn't think Erza was listening, she seemed too focused on her Strawberry Shortcake. "Hey Lucy what's the matter you look angry." "It's nothing Juvia." "Are you sure?" "YES I'M SURE!" Lucy snapped, and Juvia just backed away and left her alone. When Lucy arrived where Erza and Natsu was she just stood there_ _as_ _Erza stared at her,"What do you need Lucy?" Erza asked "Umm I … I ju … I JUST WANT TO JOIN THE CONVERSATION." "We were just about to tell you that we got a job and Natsu picked the right job for us. Oh, and Lucy can we talk later, it's important." "Sure Erza I'll be happy to listen." Lucy hesitated "_ _What if she tells me that she and Natsu are dating! I can't handle the fact that they could have been seeing each other when Natsu and I were dating, I guess we have to wait and see later on."_ _Lucy thought while on the train to their next job._

 _"NATSU WHAT KIND OF JOB IS THIS!" Gray complained "It's a modeling job and we're the stars. We're going to be on the front cover of the number #1 magazine, but I can't remember what it's called" Natsu said._ _"Well at least we're getting paid, right?" Lucy pointed out as they walked to the huge building in front of them. The job seemed like it lasted forever. Lucy and Erza was checking out some sundresses for when the whole guild goes to the beach. "Hey Erza what did you want to tell me earlier?" Lucy asked "I want to ask if you're okay, you've been acting strange since you and Natsu broke up." When Lucy heard his name she snapped "HOW ABOUT YOU!? You both been avoiding me and spending more time together, are you two dating behind my back and if so who knew about it?" "WHAT!? Who said we were dating. Natsu had some problems in his life, so he came to me for help." Erza stated_ _"Is what she's saying true? I can't tell if she's lying or not, I'll just pretend to believe her for now."_ _Lucy thought as she apologized to Erza._

 _Lucy was walking home when she kept thinking about what Erza said to her. Lots of questions came in her mind and once she was ready to sleep, Lucy couldn't help but ask questions to herself. Will Lucy ever find the answer to her questions? Keep reading to find out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm soo happy you guys liked it I was nervous to know what people thought about my story, so ENJOY!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

It was 8:30 AM and Lucy STILL couldn't get enough rest for the beach party her guild was throwing. _"I need some sleep, but what about Natsu's problems? I HAVE to ask Erza about it later."_ Lucy thought to herself as she packed her towel and sunblock. Near the Fairytail guild Lucy walked passed a red and pink figure, so she turned around to see who it was but she already had two people in mind but by the time she turned back nobody was around. _"Maybe I'm just imagining things."_ So she continued her walk to the guild.

"On the bus now everyone!" Gramps shouted, as Lucy went to take her seat she saw them two sitting together (YEP, you guessed it) it was Erza and Natsu together! "HEY, move Natsu, Erza said she would sit next to me." Lucy told him in a violent way "Fine, but don't think one second I'm giving you this seat because I'm scared of you!" Natsu shouted then he got up from his spot and moved to where Gray was sitting. "Hey Lucy we didn't agree on that." Erza complained "The only reason why I did that is because I do have a problem. It's about Natsu, he's been avoiding me lately and all I want to do is apologize for causing him pain. What should I do?" Lucy said acting all sad n-stuff _"She just might spill the beans on Natsu's problems, I just need to take things further!"_ when Lucy thought that she started to cry fake tears. Erza felt sorry for Lucy so she gave her a hug and told her "I'll tell him that you want to talk to him so don't cry plus he probably thinks he same way." _"At least she gave me an idea of what he's going through."_ Lucy thought as she told Erza she was feeling a lot better.

"We're here!" Mira Jane announced then everybody came out of the bus and into a hot sunny beach. Everyone was having loads of fun but all Lucy did was stalk Erza and Natsu's every move and took notes of it. _"OKAY, I have almost everything I need, now all I have to do is stick close to them and have fun."_ Lucy thought as she ran to the ocean. It was lunch time and all the guild members had chips, soda, and a burger or a hot dog (I would prefer both). "Umm, Natsu can I tell you something?" Erza asked "Sure" Natsu replied "Well Lucy wanted to apologize to you for causing so much pain between you and her." Erza told him "No, I can't forgive her not if she doesn't really care." Natsu said calmly. "Hey Lucy the guild's bus broke down and we have to stay at a resort here, so could you find Natsu and Erza. Oh, and don't forget to tell them the news okay?" Gray asked in a hurry "Sure Gray I'll go tell them." Lucy answered and took off.

Natsu grabbed Erza's hand and pulled her close to him "N-Natsu wh-what are you doing?" Erza asked nervously and it was sunset so it was the perfect time. Lucy was still looking for them _"where could they be?"_ Lucy asked herself. "Erza I have to tell you something." Natsu said in a smooth voice "What is it?" Erza asked "I….."

Will Lucy catch them alone together, what will Natsu say to Erza? Find out next chapter! (I left you guys wondering didn't I?LOL)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I'm a little late for posting this chapter I had writer's block, so ENJOY!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

" _Is that Natsu and Erza!?"_ Lucy thought as she ran towards them. "Erza I love you!" Natsu confessed "And I want to be with you forever. Do you love me?" Lucy stood there with a disappointed look, but she quickly hid so she can hear Erza's answer. "Yes, I do love you" Erza said with a shy smile. _"HOW CAN HE LOVE HER!?I'M WAY MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ERZA!"_ Lucy thought as she continued to watch them but before she knew it they kissed. Lucy felt anger boiling inside her _"I can't let this go on, it's just sickening to watch."_ Lucy thought as she called out for Natsu and Erza to tell them the news.

After telling Erza and Natsu the news, they rejoined the group near the broken down bus. The group had to walk the rest of the way to the resort, which took them hours to get there. "WE'RE HERE!" Gray exclaimed, they all went inside and it was very fancy. "This is a very nice resort, it's very classy." Erza said impressed. _"Unlike someone I know"_ Lucy retorted in her head, still disappointed about the events that took place on the beach. Before checking in, everyone was separated into groups of two. "Hey Erza, do you want to be in my group?" Lucy asked "Sure, let's get to our stuff first." Erza said. Lucy and Erza went up the stairs to go to their rooms. Once they entered it was huge "WOW! This room is so fancy!" Lucy said with wide eyes filled with amazement. It was night, everyone was sleeping except for Erza and Natsu. Erza was standing near the vending machine to get a nighttime snack when Natsu came to get some ice to dump on gray while he's sleeping "Hey Erza" Natsu said "Hi Natsu" Erza cheerfully said " So, I wanted to ask you something" "Sure what is it?" "Would you go on a date with me?" Natsu asked nervously "Okay, tomorrow at 8:00AM" Erza said holding in her excitement "Okay!" Natsu said with relief in his voice. Natsu was restless, all he thought about was Erza until he suddenly fell asleep and had a dream of Erza and their future kids.

It was morning and everyone was out to get breakfast, "Where are you going Erza?" Lucy asked "I'm going on a date." Erza said with excitement _"I bet it's with Natsu."_ Lucy thought with harshness. Lucy was getting her stuff to stalk Erza and Natsu on their first date but to do that she needed a date for herself so she asked Gray to come help her keep an eye on those two while they're out. "Fine, but if they catch us I'm blaming you." Gray warned her but she didn't care all she wanted was to see if Erza and Natsu was a thing or not. Natsu and Erza went to a carnival near the beach they went to yesterday. "Let's go win some stuffed toys!" Natsu said energetically "Come on let's go!" Erza said pulling Natsu to the mini game. _"Just watching them makes me want to puke!"_ Lucy thought as she made a look of disgust "Lucy what's wrong?" Gray asked "Oh, nothing don't worry about me." Lucy said trying to act calm. It was noon, Erza and Natsu dropped off all the toys they won from the mini games and went to a cafe with Lucy and Gray still following them. "Hey Erza, I had a lot of fun at the carnival." Natsu stated with a smooth voice "Me too, and as long as you're with me I'll always have fun." Erza said with a sweet smile. Lucy just glared at Erza with cold eyes _"You shouldn't be with him, but I should."_ Lucy thought as she told Gray that they were fine and that they didn't need to watch them anymore. It was night everyone's last day at the resort. _"Erza you've just created a monster that will NEVER go away. Erza WILL suffer!"_ Lucy thought as she got ready for bed.

What will Lucy do to Erza? Will Natsu have the power to stop her? Find out next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Christmas special, ENJOY!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

At the resort, all the staff members was getting the place ready for Christmas. They decorated the place with Christmas trees, Christmas lights, garlands, wreaths, holly, and mistletoe. Lucy woke up early, she still thought horrible things about Erza. _"I know I'm jealous of that stupid girl, and I want her to suffer."_ Lucy thought as her packed her things up to leave the resort. _"Looks like Erza is still sleeping."_ At that moment she realized that she can kidnap Erza. So, the first thing she did was cast a sleeping spell on Erza so that while she carries her to the abandoned factory, she wouldn't wake up. Next, Lucy took the Christmas light that was conveniently left on the floor close to her room, because that was the only thing around that she can tie up Erza with. Last, Lucy got a big box that she found around the lobby and puts Erza in the box and tapes it up. Lucy told Gray that Natsu was going out with Erza and she told Gray that Erza was in the box. She also asked him for help getting it to the abandoned factory, since he liked Erza and wanted to get revenge on Natsu for taking her from him, he agreed on helping her. _"Now to take her to the factory."_ Lucy thought as Gray helped her carry the box.

Natsu went up and down the resort's stairs but he couldn't find Erza. "Hey Gramps, have you seen Erza?" Natsu asked in a worried voice "No, I haven't. How do you like my Santa hat?" Gramps asked in a cheerful tone "Looks great" Natsu answered then left. At the abandoned factory Lucy and Gray successfully went unnoticed by the crowd of people that walked the streets. "Gray you don't have to do this you know" Lucy said "I know that, but I _want_ to help you Lucy." Gray told Lucy meaning every word. Lucy cut open the box that Erza was in and Erza was half awake "Where am…." Erza mumbled and trailed off into a deep sleep. Lucy just stared at Erza "She looks so helpless, it makes me want to hurt her" Lucy said in a violent tone "Go ahead, I won't be the one to stop you" Gray said walking out of the room. Natsu walks outside and that is when he caught a perfume scent that only Lucy would wear so he followed his nose until he reached the abandoned factory "Why would Lucy be here?" Natsu asked himself and went inside. Natsu went inside the only room that was lit and he saw Lucy so he called out for her only to discover that she had a knife in her hand that had blood on it.

"L-Lucy why do you have a knife?" Natsu said scared of what Lucy had done, Lucy turned and smiled "Oh, you mean this? I just stabbed Erza no big deal." Lucy explained to him calmly "Plus she's still alive" Lucy said like she hasn't done anything wrong. Natsu saw Erza badly injured which made him mad "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HER, THE LUCY I KNEW WOULDN'T DO THIS!" Natsu exclaimed "The Lucy you knew is dead and will never come back. It's all your fault." Lucy pointed out. Natsu knew he couldn't just stand there so he looked around to see if there was anything he could use to knock out Lucy and rescue Erza. When Erza woke up nobody had noticed, she looked at her surroundings and was confused plus in pain. "What's going on?" Erza said in a sleepy voice Natsu looked over and was happy that Erza was alive. Now all they have to do is deal with Lucy.

What will happen to Lucy? Did Natsu really betray Lucy? Find out next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for your support throughout the story! Sorry for being super late guys, ENJOY!**_

 _ **Chapter 5/Final Chapter**_

" _This is just perfect, it is going as planned."_ Somebody thought as that person stood over the dramatic scene smiling. Lucy just laughs at the fact that Erza had woke up "Your awake now aren't you!? I've been waiting!" Lucy said. "Call the cops Gray" the voice said "Okay… but let's wait this just got interesting" Gray stated staring down at the three.

"Natsu you can't run from this, fate has lead us to this day" Lucy said as she walked towards Natsu until Erza calls out her sword and cuts the Christmas lights off of her "LUCY! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO ELIMINATE YOU!" Erza threatened she pointed her sword at Lucy. Lucy turned to face Erza at that moment Natsu grabbed Lucy from behind and yelled "ERZA, RUN!" "NO, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU NATSU!" Erza protested "JUST GO!" Natsu told her and with tears in her eyes she left. "Have you seen enough yet Gray?" the voice asked "Yeah, I'm done Happy" Gray stated as if he was bored "Good, now all we have to do is wait for the cops to come and get Lucy" Happy stated with a smile.

" _All I hear is suffering from inside of me, how did I let this happen? I was the one who Natsu loved but he left me for Erza. WHY? I_ _ **WILL**_ _be the one to kill her!"_ Lucy whispered to herself, then that was when she broke loose from Natsu's grip and ran out the room to look for the one she absolutely hate and that was Erza. Natsu ran arter Lucy "STOP RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS WITH HER!" Natsu screamed, Lucy pushed him off the stairs and he fell till he hit the wall Lucy continued to look for Erza until she ran up the stairs meeting up with Lucy "Lucy, please no more I can't handle it. Just do whatever you were going to do with me and make it quick." Erza said with tears while trembling in fear "Look at you, why would you give your life away for Natsu?" Lucy asked while she stood there with the knife pointing at Erza "It's because I love him and I would do anything to protect him" Erza said as she cried.

Lucy swung her knife that aimed for Erza but it didn't hit her instead it had pierced through Natsu's arm "I'm not going to lose you, got it?" Natsu said while holding Erza "Okay" Erza said. "DROP THE KNIFE AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR" a policeman yelled Lucy turned and dropped her knife then the police took her outside then put her in the car. Erza and Natsu were in the ambulance truck and was sent to the hospital, but Lucy was sent to jail _"I remember why Natsu and I broke up… I cheated on him with Sting. All I want was for him to love me and care about me, but in the end I was the one who betrayed Natsu and I tried to hurt him, I'm a bad person."_ Lucy thought as she was sent to jail.

"Now that was interesting, right Gray?" Happy said amused "Totally, that was extremely fun to watch" Gray told Happy in a cheerful tone. A few months had passed since they last saw Lucy. Natsu and Erza was alone in front of the café only a few people were out. Natsu kneeled down on his knees and asked "Erza, will you marry me?" Erza stood there with tears of joy and answered him with a yes then they both shared a kiss. Years later, they live a happy life with two children and one more on the way. Sting visits Lucy at the jail every day and when she got out she started a new life with Sting.

 _ **It's my birthday and thank you for reading my first story and I will start a new story. THANK YOU AGAIN!**_


End file.
